


Family Moments

by Cerulean_Queen, drserpico



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/drserpico/pseuds/drserpico
Summary: Just an One shot, as Sophie and Sky, spend time wirh their newborn baby





	Family Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place in one morning, within the events of the second movie, between Fernando scene and My Love My Life scene.

It was the early hours of the morning and, Sophie Sergievsky found herself sitting in her bed, holding her newborn baby boy in her arms, all while humming a few Greek lullaby songs. Sure, she was tired and still a bit sore, after giving birth only a week ago, but holding that small human in her arms, makes everything count, and worth the while.

The bedroom door was suddenly opened- quietly as Sky comes in, holding a glass of juice ''Hey, my love'' he smiled and approach the bed ''How are you and this little guy doing?'' he asked a bit too loudly, making Sophie frown.

''Sky, be quiet, he just fell sleep'' Sophie whispered in mock anger, and a small smile on her face, ''Want to hold him?''

''May I?'' Sky asked eagerly.

''You know babe, you don't even have to ask'' the girl laughed, taking a deep breath and placing the baby in his father's arms.

''Are you ok?'' he asked looking at her sad face.

''Yeah, just got a little nauseous. How are things at the hotel going?''

''Soph, it's 7am, only the kitchen staff are working, but I passed by Cienfuegos on my way here and he was getting ready to work'' Sky smiled ''So, what are we going to name him?''

It had only been a week after the birth and the parents hadn't chose a name yet; while Sky wanted a Russian name, Sophie opted for a Greek one and until now, they still hadn't come to a conclusion.

''Adam Sergievsky Junior?'' Sophie teased as Sky laughed.

''Very funny'' he said studying the sleeping baby ''who do you think he looks like?''

''Sky, I see a lot of you, in him, but I confess I see a bit of Dad as well, his nose, it´s a mix of you and Dad…but I think he will be blond, like Mom and me'' Sophie caressed the baby´s head.

''You think, Bill could be your real dad?'' Sky asked and in response, Sophie laughed

''the three of them are my fathers, I love them as equal, and it won't change anything'' Sophie said ''Sky…'' she started

''What, love?''

''I think I know a name for him'' she said, taking another breath, not trying to get emotional ''My Mom once said, if was born a boy, she wanted me to be named Dionysus, it was my great-grandfather´s name and… I think Donnie would be a cute nickname''

Upon hearing this, Sky look down at his son for a second, understanding his wife´s wishes, then leaned down to give Sophie a passionate kiss on her lips ''Dionysus Anatoly Sergievsky, what a powerful name'' he smiled and laid down next to his family, so they could keep cuddling and playing with the little Donnie, who looked at his parents with curiosity.

''Welcome to this world, Donnie'' Sophie smiled ''Daddy and I love you very much.'' She said and during the whole morning, the family stayed in their room, fussing over the little baby and making plans for their future.

However, little did they know, that little Donnie, wasn't able to hear a single word that his parents were saying.


End file.
